User blog:Peachstar Kratt/Alpha's Reviews: OddTube, Episode 19--"Your Gadgets + Tubes"
HhhhhhhhOOOOOO I had a long day guys help me Semester 2 of senior year = get set to get rekt amirite Anyway, let's go to numero 19 in the OddTube series where I throw a tantrum over art that's better than mine and we...travel...in tubes? We did that in the moVIE AHAHA WHICH REMINDS ME I NEED TO BRIBE CREW FOR THEME SONG STILL 7 MONTHS LATER man I am the worst --(*aggressive Cantonese*) "That's for all my Cantonese viewers." The amount of irony in this beat alone is enough to give me a hangover the same way slugging four beers would. --Ta-da, all caught up like nothing happened! And ain't that grand! --MOJO JOJO SUBMITTED A GADGET IDEA?! Okay, he didn't, but still, this is kinda funny. --I have a question though: where do all the sub- never mind not even one sentence in and i figured it out --Yeah, that's one educated little kid right there. Millennial material. Always LOL-ing and meme-ing. --''THEY DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT LOL EVEN MEANS THIS IS GREAT BEST MOMENT HANDS MEEEEEEP DOWN I'M DYING'' --"Or let Oona leave? This conversation? Because I'm someone? Who doesn't know? What LOL means? Help me?" --''ABBY DID U SEND THAT IN MY FRIEND BECAUSE IF SO BLESS U'' --*FPP team chant* USE IT IN AN EPISODE, USE IT IN AN EPISODE --"I had a dream last night where I found a really good price on a bath mat." Oh, like in Kohl's? --Wait, cents? I SHOULDA BOUGHT IT, WHEN I SAW IT, AT MAAARDEN'S --Apparently my work friend sent in that gadget. Sadly I don't see her anymore. Still, ku and dos. --"IT'S...different." I.E., nah I don't like it at all I hate it. (Also, an accurate representation of me with bangs and long hair. You're welcome.) --And my mother's brother's friend (also a personal stalker of me mum) turned in one as well. I will never applaud however much I love this gadget. --EVEN BOB HAS LIMITS --"And a tiger wouldn't be different from how I act normally..." Really now? Can tigers go insane? Because that's one trait of yours you must hate to address... --Look, it's like that viral BBC interview fail but with Olympia and Oona as a frog! --It's time to play, "What Even is That FACE?" --"Whoa, no pictures!" "It's a video." "Oh, okay." Kid apparently doesn't realize that videos are essentially moving pictures condensed into frames which are more popularly created standing at 60 FPS and also- --Oh sweet, it's real-life tubes that aren't animated! Look at that, haah?! --''SPEED IS THE NAME OF THE GAME IN HERE FOLKS SHE'S OFF TO THE RACES OHHHHH MEEEEEEP'' reserved for geico ad --Wait, to activate Cool Mode?! There's only so much coolness a person can handle! --On the topic of the note: Wait, she had a pet crab? No, no, not going there, it's too Nature Cat-like for my taste. No thanks. And also I would scream at a crab. THEY KNOW. *Inception theme tune* ---- Well, that's it folks! The semi-final consisted of literally nothing pertaining to the finale so either it's extended or they're prepping their war cannons to smash into the feels side of our hearts...*cri* But anyway, really fun video, super-interesting! It was nice to go through the tubes too, though I feel I would get an IMAX-esque experience if I viewed it on a laptop or tablet. See you all next week for DA BIG FINALE (or so we hope); keep on keeping odd! Category:Blog posts